Happy Birthday!
by Keyyseyy
Summary: A story that's shamelessly based on the song "The moment I knew" by Taylor Swift


_"Come on. I'll be there. Wouldn't miss it for the world"_

Erza sighed and looked at the mirror once more. "You look fine! Stop fussing and let's go already!" Lucy said as she got ahold of the latter's arm and dragged her in the party.

"Hey! Everyone! Erza's here!" Mira called everyone's attention and greetings were passed onto her. She said thanks to everyone who greeted but didn't really pay much mind and looked around. Mira chatted with her and she nodded in response occasionally, not that she was paying so much attention, but Mira didn't nag about it and continued to talk anyway.

 _"Wear that red dress. It looks good on you. You look the most beautiful in red. Well, to be fair you are beautiful in everything."_

Erza sat down and stared at the dance floor. Everyone was jumping to the upbeat music, singing and jumping alone until the song was changed into something slow. Slowly, she watched as a blushing Gray asked for Juvia's hand. She smiled to herself. Gray finally admitted his feelings for Juvia. And Juvia's... Well, she turned down a notch.

Next, her eyes landed on Lucy and Natsu. They were dancing as if the music is upbeat, laughing and giggling and she felt her smile widen. These two were basically a couple. A confession is the only thing left to do. Erza was envious.

 _"You are beautiful. Inside and out and that's why I'm in love with you."_

Erza watched the whole scenes and couples unfold before her eyes. She watched with intent until Evergreen escorted her to the stage.

"First of all, I want to thank all of you for coming." Erza managed to choke out.

 _"I'll come." he smiled._

She can see the glittering lights and hear the silence. The only sound that can be heard was her heavy breathing.

"We have all been through a lot-"

 _"We'll manage to get through everything."_

She was wearing that disgustingly beautiful red dress that she matched with her red lipstick. her hair was tied back in a bun and she wondered where he is. She wore the dress didn't she?

"And we proved that our love and friendship is stronger than anything else the universe has to offer."

 _"Your eyes. They shine like the stars. As if the universe created you."_

"So thank you everyone. Toast?" Erza laughed as everybody else cheered and clinked their glasses. She's very happy. Until they started singing.

"Happy birthday to you..." the sound was loud but Erza's thoughts were louder. Begging to be noticed and stabs when it had the chance.

 _"Happy Birthday beautiful!" Jellal said as he showered her kisses on the neck._

 _My birthday's not until next month, you dork!" She giggled and tried to push him away but Jellal kept her firmly on her place._

 _"Well, they say your birthday is your special day. And you-" a kiss on the cheek "-are very special."_

Her eyes started to get misty so she got down the stage, smiled at everyone who greeted her and climbed up the stairs to the porch of Lucy's house where they celebrated.

The cold breeze made Erza shudder and as the moon illuminated her tears, Erza thought she'd never felt so alone but then there were footsteps.

"Erza. Are you alright?" Bacchus asked her and Erza almost sighed in disappointment when she found out who's voice was talking to her.

"I'm fine! Just making a quick run to the bathroom." She smiled her practiced smile but before she passed him, the latter grabbed her arm.

"He'll come, Erza. He promised." Her knees almost gave out at the sound of his voice. He pities her, she thought angrily.

"He better." She said, gritting her teeth and marching to the bathroom. Erza never thought being alone would make her feel good. But now it did.

Trying her best not to fall on her knees, she held onto the sink and let out a shaky sigh. Her hands were trembling and her lipstick's been washed away showung her pale, quivering lips.

A tear fell from her eye and she almost broke down right there and then but a vinration made her go back to reality. She answers the call-his call -in a shaky voice, tears streaming down her face. It scared her. It scared her how someone can have this much effect on her.

"Hey! I'm sorry I didn't make it!" came his apologetic voice which made her want to puke. She never knew that some broken promises can make her fall apart.

Erza let out a sob and nodded even though she knows he can't see her.

"I know. I'm sorry too."


End file.
